


over now

by ImmortalAcorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Snapshots, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: I know I have no right. We agreed this was all it was. He made it clear: we were always good at shagging and why not just do that for a while?Few drinks later and we were stumbling to bed together.Why not?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

***NOVEMBER 2000***

'Hello Potter.'

'Malfoy... hello. What are you doing here?'

'Shopping, just like you, I suppose.'

'No, I mean in England.'

'I came back.'

...

'Why did I even try....'

***APRIL 2001***

'Hello.'

'Hello. How are you, Potter?'

'Er... good, yeah. You?'

'I'm splendid, thank you for asking.'

...

'So how's working for the Gringotts?'

'It's good, can't complain. Bit weird at the beginning, but they got used to me.'

'Good, good...'

'And how's your work, Potter?'

'It's great, thanks... er, I gotta go, Ron's waiting for me. See you around, Malfoy.'

***FEBRUARY 2002***

'I would never think this is your sort of bar Potter.'

'Why not?'

'Don't know. Thought you were a prude.'

'Thanks.'

'Don't get offended, Merlin. Look around, people are basically fornicating on the dance floor.'

'Is this your sort of bar then? Always thought you were too posh.'

'You don't know me at all then. This is exactly my kind of place. Drink?'

'No thanks. I'll finish this one and then I'm off.'

'You look positively ghastly.'

'You know how to compliment a person, Malfoy, I give you that.'

'Thank you. So, you don't want to pour your heart out to me? Old school mate?'

'No, not really. Thanks for the great company. See you.'

'See you Potter.'

***JUNE 2003***

'You don't find this weird?'

'Malfoy. No, why would I?'

'Well, this is your ex's engagement party.'

'So? Ginny and I are still friends.'

'Really? Good for you then.'

'Yeah.'

'Merlin, Potter, you're pathetic. Look at you, still pining after her.'

'I'm not pining.'

'No? Then what is that expression on your face?'

'Shut up.'

'I mean, I understand...'

'You understand shit, Malfoy. Now fuck off.'

'Blaise is my friend and it's not his mistake that you two broke up like, what, one, two years ago? If you will ruin this for him, Potter...'

'If I do then what? What will you do Malfoy?'

'I'll think of something creative and painful, don't worry.'

'You're such a prick. Not that it's any of your business but I am really happy for her.'

'Oh please. Tell that to someone who would actually believe you. I can see your face, how you look at her... don't worry, I won't tell but you can not either.'

'... Okay, Malfoy, I've had enough of you.'

'But who can be a better company than me, Potter?'

'Anyone, Malfoy. Litterally anyone. Hope to not seeing you around.'

***JULY 2003***

'Hello.'

'God, I really hoped I wouldn't see you again.'

'You should've found a different bar then.'

'I'll think about it next time.'

'Please do. So how are you holding up?'

'You're joking, right?'

'Yeah, more or less. I thought friendlier tone and language would gauge some secrets out of you, though.'

'Tough luck then.'

'Guess so.'

...

'So what's up with you, Malfoy?'

'What's up with me? Well Potter, thank you for asking, I am doing pretty well, unlike you it seems. '

'So you're with someone?'

'Since when does having a relationship mean an automatic well-being? And is that a sort of question we ask each other?'

'You seem to think so, considering our previous lovely chit chats.'

'But I just really wanted to wind you up, Potter. I know how you like it.'

'Of course you did.'

'Yes. But to answer your extremely intruding inquiry, I am happily single. You should try it. Does wonders.'

'I am single too, so I am trying it, aren't I?'

'I meant the happy part. What's happy about not getting over your ex?'

'I am over her... I am. I will be anyway. Soon.'

'Are you drunk? You basically just confessed.'

'Yeah, a bit. Whatever, you already knew so what. I don't care.'

'Don't you?'

'That you know? No. Just, don't tell anyone. I really want her to be happy.'

'Do you, really?'

'Yeah, of course. She's my friend, we've been friends for so long. I want the best for her. I want... yeah, soon...'

...

'How long were you together?'

'Four years.'

'Hm. Why did you break up?'

'I don't know.'

'You don't know?'

'She wanted a break, just that. But then she never came back and I let her be, giving her time. I thought she would come back to me, like always. But she didn't... and found Zabini and forgot about me.'

'She definitely didn't forget about you, Potter.'

'Well she's not with me, is she? She's with him... I mean, Zabini is good, I sort of like him. Better than some random jerk.'

'If he could hear you now, he would be so flattered.'

'I mean it, Malfoy. Don't tell... please.'

'Well when you beg so nicely, Potter, how could I refuse?'

'God, you're an asshole.'

***SEPTEMBER 2003***

'Malfoy! Did you like the game?'

'Loved it.'

'I bet, you were always great at accepting loses.'

'My team caught the snitch...'

'Yet they still lost. Hope better for next season. So you can reuse that scarf.'

'You think yours will win the league? Hardly. This was just damn luck, Potter.'

'Sure.'

'You know it, I know it, no point in arguing. What are you doing now? Want to grab a drink?'

'I can't. I'm actually on a date.'

'Really? Glad to see you're moving on.'

'Yeah, I mean it's good... new but good, you know.'

'So where is she? I think introductions are in order.'

'Are they?'

'Of course. As your friend and confidant I think I deserve to judge whether she's good enough for our Saviour.'

'Fuck off. And I wouldn't call you a friend, more like reluctant acquaintanceship.'

'Oh my, what a word, Potter.'

'Alright, I think I'll go now.'

'Rude but fine. Tell her I say hi!'

***OCTOBER 2003***

'We must stop meeting like this, Potter.'

'Like what?'

'You, all miserable, slumping over a drink and me, well, awesome as ever.'

'You are hilarious.'

'So another bad date? What is it, hundredth in a month.'

'Third but whatever.'

'Really? The amount Witch Weekly is reporting about it it seems as though you have one every day.'

'You like Witch Weekly? Who would have thought?'

'I do.'

...

'So? What was it this time?'

'I don't even know. She was nice.'

'Nice. And?'

'And nothing. I wasn't feeling it. I don't know.'

'I might have an idea, you want to hear?'

'No.'

'I think you're still not over Ginevra.'

'Thanks, I wasn't asking your opinion.'

'I think you don't know how to be alone. I think you might be lonely.'

'Anything else?'

'No that's it for now.'

...

'But seriously. I have nothing against one night stands, in fact it might be beneficial for you in the state you're in. Relax, have some fun, no strings attached. You'll see, it's great.'

'Are you doing it?'

'Yeah, sometimes, more often in the past. Now, occasionally.'

'I don't think I'm a one night stand kind of guy.'

'That's fine too. So just, I don't know, find a hobby or something, to take your mind of things.'

'Yeah maybe.'

...

'You know you haven't been left alone right? You still have friends, Potter.'

'Yeah but it's different. I want a relationship. I like having someone to come home to, I don't like being alone. I like being in relationship.'

'Salazar, then get a crup. It's better then forcing yourself to like someone.'

'I'm not forcing anything. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it anymore.'

'What do you want to talk about then?'

'Nothing.'

'Here's to nothing then. Cheers.'

***DECEMBER 2003***

'What the hell... no! Get away from me you dirty little beast!'

'Malfoy, hey. I see you already got to know each other.'

'This is yours?'

'This is not it but him. Malfoy, meet Bono. Bono, Malfoy.'

'You really got a crup.'

'I did. And thanks for that idea, by the way. I love him.'

'How long do you have it?'

'Him. I got him about two weeks after you suggested it.'

'And you couldn’t get one more, I don't know, pretty?'

'He is beautiful, what are you talking about?'

'But it's so shabby... '

'He is just a puppy. Plus he's wet. Yeah, he doesn't look the best right now, but when he's dry and clean, you should see him then.'

'No, thank you. I think he ruined my shoes enough already.'

'Oh my god, mud. I hope you'll survive this adversity.'

'These were expensive, Potter.'

'Mulled wine might do you good. There is a Christmas market nearby, I'm headed that way, so if you want to join.'

'You're paying.'

'Sure. But please, do something about those shoes. I don't want to be associated with someone in your current abominable state.'

'Asshole.'

***MAY 2004***

'Here you go.'

'Thanks. Every time! Why?'

'Guess he just adores you as much as you do him.'

'I don't adore him. He's disgusting, look at him.'

'Don't listen to this mean man, Bono. You're the cutest, yes you are!'

'Ugh. At least stop slobbering on my trousers you beast.'

'Honestly, Malfoy, if you'd minded that much you would already push him away.'

'Wouldn't help anything since he would just jump back up, would it?'

'Then maybe order something vegetarian next time.'

'You have meat and he's not all over you.'

'But he sees me every day. Look, he missed you, just give him some love.'

'Merlin, unbelievable. Here, catch!'

'You know he'll eat it and just jump back up into your lap, right?'

'At least I have few seconds reprieve to chew in peace... here you are again, yes. Give him something of yours, Potter! It is your crup so feed it!'

'But he wants your food, must be better.'

'No! Stop! Alright here, have it all, what do I care. Alright, Potter. I fed your animal now go buy me another sandwich!'

'Sure, even though we both know Bono will still have a taste, won't you?'

***AUGUST 2004***

'So how was it?'

'Nice. A lot of fun, Hermione went a little wild as the evening was progressing but, considering, was to be expected I guess.'

'Hm. Any pictures?'

'God, yes, loads of them. I can show you some I took if you want.'

'Of Granger and Weasley snogging? No thanks.'

'You asked. And it's not just them, lots of other Weasleys too.'

'Sounds even better. Can't wait to obliviate myself.'

'You'd like it. It was pretty posh, in my opinion. I mean for Ron and Hermione anyways. Maybe you'll think it was drab, though. Here it is, look.'

...

'Hm. Yeah, looks pretty. Granger's dress is beautiful... not the worst colour with that ginger hair...'

'Hey!'

'I'm saying it looks good, Merlin...You had duck as a main course?'

'Yes, it was delicious.'

'What is this?'

'Oh, Zabini wanted to levitate the chocolate from the fountain all the way to his mouth, it was ten metres away. He was pretty sloshed at that point.'

'I must ask him if he remembers, he wasn't very coherent the day after... yeah, looks like it was a good party.'

'Don't let Hermione hear you calling her wedding a party, she would end you.'

'...A lot of photos of Ginevra.'

'Yeah, she is Ron's sister.'

'She is. How was it, seeing her, happy with Blaise?'

'I see them a lot, you know that.'

'Yes, but this was a wedding. One feels a lot of different emotions at a wedding, even if not their own.'

'Well it was no different to me. It's Ginny, I will always feel something for her. She is my friend, almost a sister.'

'Gross.'

'Now like a sister not then, you git.'

'If you say so.'

'Jesus, you're unbearable. I'm going to cook pasta, do you want some?'

'As much as I would love for your beast to eat from my plate, I have to decline.'

'Hot date?'

'Very hot.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Only that you said you don't go on dates.'

'I don't but he asked very nicely and I was too drunk and said yes, so. I am polite and am not going to cancel last minute.'

'Of course you're not.'

'Well, have a good evening and see you Monday, I have to go to the Ministry, we can have some of that disgusting coffee.'

'Sure. Have a good date.'

'Thanks.'

***NOVEMBER 2004***

'So you're going.'

'Of course I am.'

'And aren't you afraid that some of your lingering feelings will reappear?'

'There are no lingering feelings. Anymore. I'll go and I will be happy for her. For them.'

'Blaise is growing on you, isn't he?'

'He's fine.'

'Good. If something happens I will be there to save you from your own ruin.'

'That's really nice of you, thanks.'

'No problem. That's what friends are for.'

'I guess we really are.'

'Salazar, are you admitting I am your best friend instead of an abysmal companion?'

'Best friend is a big stretch. Let's stick to a friend.'

'I feel honoured, Potter. Finally, it's nice to hear I truly am more than this crup of yours.'

'What are you talking about? Bono is my friend.'

'So I was even lesser than an animal?'

'I mean you still...'

'Don't even finish that sentence, Potter.'

'Alright.'

'What is this? Where did you find a ball? Alright, catch! And bring it back!'

'Will you go with Wes?'

'Potter, the wedding is in three months. Who knows if we're still together by then?'

'Sure, but if you are?'

'Then yes, I won't come alone to the wedding. I'm not as pathetic as you.'

'Hey! You said I should try being happily single and so I am. And who's to say I won't find the love of my life in three months?'

'Yeah, okay, maybe you will but if you won't? You will be pathetic... good crup. Again? Okay, catch!'

'I don't think it's pathetic, going alone.'

'Whatever lies you want to tell yourself, Potter.'

'Then you will come with me, to save me, as you put it, from my own ruin, hm?'

'I have Wes.'

'If you're single then, of course. We will go as friends.'

'Best friends?'

'Friends.'

'Fine. We'll work up to the best, don't you worry, Potter.'

'I doubt it.'

***JANUARY 2005***

'Good party, Malfoy!'

'Thank you, Potter! If it meets your approval it must be amazing.'

'Yeah it is. Blaise seems to be enjoying himself.'

'Oh, yes. Would be even better if there wouldn't be some awful restrictions from the bride-to-be.'

'Like what?'

'Like naked women, for instance. Oh well, must do with what's allowed.'

'Yeah.'

'I actually wanted to ask, what are you wearing to the wedding? Exactly?'

'A suit?'

'I was afraid of that. Don't get what's wrong with robes, but fine. Suit it is.'

'You can wear whatever you want. Just because we're going together doesn't mean we must match.'

'Potter. I don't care. We will be sitting at the same table, next to each other. I want to match with my best friend.'

'I thought we already talked about this.'

'Whatever. My argument still stands. You are my plus one so we match.'

'You are my plus one.'

'No? I am a groomsman. You are just... a guest.'

'Ouch.'

'You'll get over it. Alright, I think it's time to step in, Blaise is getting overly intimate with that bong.'

'Where? My god, disgusting.'

'Yeah. Okay, I'm going. Don't go too far, we'll have drinks.'

***FEBRUARY 2005***

'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing.'

'Are you hiding?'

'No, just needed some air.'

'I see.'

'No, it's not like that.'

'Like what?'

'I know what you're thinking. That I am still not completely over Ginny.'

'And are you?'

'Of course I am! It's been almost three years, there are absolutely no lingering feelings.'

'You don't have to persuade me.'

'I am not trying to.'

'Okay.'

...

'I don't know. It was just too much, I guess. Too many feelings. I just always thought it would be me up there, being finally a part of the family. I don't know, it just... suddenly got to me that it will never happen anymore.'

'Potter. You are their family.'

'But not really.'

'Yes, really. Family is not always blood.'

'I know, but still.'

'No. They are your family and you are theirs. Don't make me go all nice about the Weasleys, Potter. All of them love you like you'd have their ginger hair and this is the only thing I'll say.'

'Thank you, Malfoy.'

'No problem. So, feeling better? Ready for some shots?'

'I want to stay here for a bit.'

'Alright.'

'Stay... if you want.'

'Okay.'

...

...

'What?'

'I really like your hair. It's almost white.'

'Fuck off, Potter! You know I hate it when...'

...

'Why did you do that?'

'I wanted to. I wanted to for a long time.'

'Why?'

'Because I like you.'

'You like me.'

'Er, yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be friends.'

'So you kiss all your friends like this? Do you kiss Weasley like this?'

'Oh my god, gross, no!'

'Granger? Longbottom? Finnigan?'

'Okay, you know what? I changed my mind, you can leave.'

'I don't think I want to anymore. I want to know about your kissing escapades with your friends.'

'There are none. I don't want to kiss any of my friends.'

'But I am your friend and you just kissed me.'

'You are an exception.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. If you want to be.'

'I'll think about it.'

'Okay.'

...

'That didn't take too long.'

'No. Not much to think about.'

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

***MARCH 2005***

'How would you like it?'

'I don't know. However you want.'

'Have you ever been with a man?'

'Yeah. Not...all of it. But I've done stuff.'

'Okay. So what do you like?'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes? Why? We can talk about this like adults.'

'...I don't know...'

'Tell me. Please?'

'Ugh! I like... giving head. I'm not great, but... and I like receiving, of course... Oh my god, this is awkward! If this is supposed to be some sort of foreplay, then I'm not enjoying it.'

'How am I supposed to make you feel good if I don’t know what you like?'

'By just doing it and see if I do?'

'But I like hearing you say it. What else?'

'I don't know! Handjobs?'

'Are you asking me?'

'You are such a... let me go if you're going to make fun.'

'I would never. Do you want to know what I like?'

'...yeah...'

'I like fucking.'

'Okay?'

'And I would love to fuck you, or the other way around, I don't really care. I want to get you naked and touch and kiss you everywhere. I want to suck your cock, Potter, how would you like that? I want you to suck me, too. I want to do to you everything you want, everything you tell me. Hm?'

'Yes.'

'We can do whatever we want. You can do anything you want to me.'

'Yeah?'

'Mhm. So, what would you like?'

'Everything.'

***MAY 2005***

'Well, could've been worse.'

'What are you talking about? It went great.'

'Yeah, but only because Weasley got drunk halfway through. You bet my mother will be dead sober next Sunday.'

'Guess it's a bit strange for him.'

'If it's not strange for us, it shouldn't be strange for him.'

'Who says it's not strange for me?'

'How can it be when you're all over me almost every day?'

'You must admit we're not exactly the ones people would think end up together.'

'I don't care what people think. Do you?'

'No.'

'Well then. I don't find it weird so no one else should.'

'But you fancied me for ages, so that's different.'

'Ages? Where did you get that from, Potter?'

'Blaise might have mentioned something about fourth year.'

'That son of a bitch. Lies, all lies.'

'If you say so. Will you spend the night?'

'Even if it pains me, yes.'

'I'll do my best not to make it too painful for you.'

'Oh, what a relief.'

'Come on you drama queen.'

***AUGUST 2005***

'God... yeah, yes...'

'Fuck.'

...

'Common, faster... yeah, like that.'

'Yeah?'

'Mhm, yes.'

...

...

'That was... amazing.'

'Yeah. Excellent.'

...

'Let's live together.'

'What? Harry... For real?'

'Yes. Unless you don't want to. That's fine.'

'I do want to. Isn't it too soon though?'

'I don't think so. '

'Let's do it, then. '

'Yes, let's.'

***DECEMBER 2005***

'I want to fuck you in every room, Potter.'

'On every piece of furniture?'

'All of it.'

'In the shower?'

'Yes.'

'From behind or would you hold me up?'

'However you'd like, sweetheart.'

'I'd choose the tub.'

'Yes, that's a wonderful idea.'

'I would ride you. Would you like that?'

'Yes.'

'All warm and slippery and hard.'

'Yes.'

'Jesus, let's just finish moving all the boxes, cause then we'd be too lazy.'

'Alright, but then...'

'Yes, then.'

***JANUARY 2006***

'Hey! I'm home.'

'Yes, the banging gave you away.'

'How was your day?'

'I had to review like hundred contracts the goblins stacked on my desk. I did not leave my chair for the whole day. Yours?'

'I feel really bad for you. Does your ass hurt from sitting all day?'

'You are making fun, but I would like to see you get stuck at one place. We both know you'd go crazy.'

'I would, but you are not me, you're much more patient.'

'That I am.'

'Mhm. I had a pretty good day actually. Robards wants me to replace him as the Head Auror.'

'Really? That's great! When?'

'Not immediately. Maybe in two or three years? It will recquire a lot of travelling for assignements, though. He told me it might be a bit straining.'

'You don't feel like you could do it?'

'No, I do. But one can last for a month or two, maybe longer. I would be away often.'

'Is this you breaking up with me, Potter? Because in that case you're not getting any shepherd's pie I made.'

'You prat, no. Just saying that it might be hard sometimes. For me, at least. Being away, not seeing you.'

'Really? I think I'll be fine not having you stomping around every day.'

'Wow. Thanks.'

...

...

...

'Was that an apology for you being a prick?'

'You know I was joking. Of course I'll miss you. But it's a great opportunity. Who would be better Head Auror than you, hm?'

'Loads of people... '

'No. If you want it, accept. If not, that's fine too. I'll stick around you, either way. As long as you bring the galleons.'

'You are so sweet tonight.'

'I know.'

'Okay then. I think I want it. I'll do it.'

'Amazing. Now, let's eat, I'm quite hungry because I waited so long for you.'

'So sweet.'

***MARCH 2006***

'Potter!'

'What? What's with the last name?'

'I just found four of your socks laying in various places around the place, each different.'

'Okay?'

'Why don't they have a pair?'

'... because they like being single?'

'Potter! How many times do I have to tell you to not just leave dirty socks scattered around?'

'Jesus, okay.'

'Not okay, you are a slob and it has to stop. I am tolerating shirts, trousers and underwear on furniture but I will not put up with unpaired dirty socks in our living room!'

...

'Are you laughing?'

'Come on! You are so cute right now.'

'I am furious, Potter! Seething! Stop laughing.'

'Okay! Oh my god, this is good.'

'I hope you are joking. You know very well how it annoys me, I've told you hundreds times and you still keep doing it. How hard is it when you take them off to put them properly away?'

'Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try do better by you.'

'You know what? If you're just going to make fun...'

'No, no, come on. I was teasing. I will really try stop being a slob, yeah? Promise.'

'Promises promises.'

'I mean it this time. I can see you're mad, tears are glistening in your eyes.'

'There are no tears gli...'

...

...

...

'You think kissing will make me forget?'

'No, but I think it will make you stop talking.'

...

...

***JULY 2006***

'I think they are starting to warm up to me.'

'Starting? I thought they were already warmed up. Well, except Ron.'

'Yeah. Weasley is ridiculous, he should get over himself.'

'You're one to talk.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing.'

'Hm.'

'Are we going to clean up tomorrow? I am quite tired.'

'It's only a wave of a wand, Harry, I think we will manage it together, what do you say?'

'You patronizing ass.'

...

...

'See? Wasn't that hard.'

'God, I still have to take Bono out.'

'I'll take him. You go sleep.'

'Are you sure? I don't know...'

'You think I can't manage?'

'I think you will come back alone. He did chew your shoes this morning.'

'And we already discussed it and acknowledged it was just a misunderstanding, didn't we, Bono? You see? He agrees.'

'Well, alright...'

'Wonderful, now go to bed, we'll be back soon.'

'Okay.'

'Happy birthday again.'

'Thank you for the party, it was great. And the present.'

'You're welcome.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

***SEPTEMBER 2006***

'Are you serious? Again?'

'Yes, again.'

'Will you ever stay home for more than a week?'

'Draco, I know it sucks, I don't love it either.'

'How long this time?'

'Three weeks.'

'Three weeks. Alright. Where?'

'You know I cannot tell anyone.'

'Because you are such a sucker for rules.'

'I have to be. I won't become the Head Auror if I go and break every rule there is.'

'For how much longer will they keep sending you off like this?'

'I don't know. I told you, might be three years. Maybe even longer.'

'Great. Just great.'

'Draco, come on...'

'Harry, I barely see you anymore'

'I know. But once I will get the promotion all will be different.'

'If you get it.'

'What? You said I would, now you don't believe it anymore?'

'I do but I also see how the Ministry is yanking you around, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd just decided one day to keep at it and promote you in ten years.'

'They won't. This is a part of the process.'

...

...

'Merlin, I know, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid but just... I don't know. I guess I didn't expect it to be like this.'

'Me neither. It's not easy for me, I always miss you.'

'I know.'

'I've got an idea. How about we took holiday once I'm back?'

'Yeah. That would be nice. When do you have to leave?'

'In two days.'

'Well then, no time to waist. We're having sex for the rest of the night and then all day tomorrow I don't want to see you leaving the bed.'

'Someone has to take care of Bono.'

'Alright. You can leave the bed in order to feed and take him on walk.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Damn it, Potter... okay, come on, I want to see you naked as soon as possible.'

'Yes. Sir.'

...

***OCTOBER 2006***

'It's so beautiful.'

'Yeah, gorgeous.'

'Draco! Stop. It's public indecency.'

'So? We're not in England.'

'I'm pretty sure it's similar everywhere. Let's go. You can go crazy all you want in our room.'

'Buzzkill.'

...

'Wow. Look at it. So many stars.'

'Not a lot of light pollution.'

'You can never see so many stars in England.'

'No.'

'I would be able to look at them all night.'

'Mhm. Me too.'

...

***FEBRUARY 2007***

'Okay, let's go. We are already late.What are you doing? Are you going dressed like this?'

'We have an emerency at work. I have to go to the Ministry. I wil try to make it there, okay?'

'What emergency?'

'Some smugglers. Robard's Patronus didn't really go into too much detail.'

'We've had this planned for a month, Harry.You're just gonna leave and let me go alone?'

'Can we talk about this later? I really have to go. I'll make it up to you, okay?'

'I don't care. Do whatever you want.'

'Jesus Christ, Draco! It's not like I planned this!'

'Sometimes it sure looks like it, the amount of times you cancelled on me.'

'It is my job! How many time am I supposed to defend myself about this?'

...

'I have to go. We'll talk when I come back. Bye.'

...

***JUNE 2007***

'Hm. Are you going already?'

'Yeah. Don't get up.'

'I didn' want to.'

'Of course.'

'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.'

'Remember to take the tart.'

'Yeah, I would never leave without it.'

'Mhm.'

'Okay, I have to go. I love you.'

'Mm. Love you too.'

***DECEMBER 2007***

'Luna called. She wanted to invite us to her winter solstice celebration on Saturday.'

'Lovely. What did you say?'

'That I will come but that you hate this sort of shit and rather stayed home.'

'Very funny.'

'No, I told her about your work thing. But you will try to make it right?'

'Of course I will. You know how I love her sour lemon bars.'

'I do.'

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like?'

'I thought we were having dinner with Hermione and Weasley.'

'We are. Doesn't mean I don't have time for this.'

'We'll be late...oh...'

...

***MARCH 2008***

'So, I'm going to be a godfather. Again.'

'What? Is Hermione pregnant?'

'Yeah.'

'Is it Weasley's?'

'Appears so. Wow.'

'Yeah. I hope the child will have her looks and brain.'

'You're mean.'

'I'm saying out loud what you think as well.'

'They're having a baby.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just...it's sort of unbelievable. We're all getting old.'

'Speak about yourself. I am still young.'

'You're older than me.'

'Shut up.'

...

'What is it?'

'Do you want children?'

'Yes. We already talked about this.'

'I know. I only wanted to make sure.'

'Do you?'

'Yes.'

'Good. But not yet.'

'No, not yet.'

...

'When was the last time Teddy was here?'

'Are you getting broody?'

'No?'

'About two weeks ago. We should have him over. Andromeda too.'

'Yes. You can bake something.'

'Alright I will. But only because you're so adorable right now.'

'I'm not adorable.'

'You are. Look, Bono agrees.'

'Traitor. No, Draco! It tickles! Seriously, stop!'

***MAY 2008***

'Seriously? We went over this million times already.'

'And it still doesn't make me any happier!'

'It's almost done. I promise.'

'You keep saying it but it seems never ending.'

'It's not. Robards said after this there shouldn't be any more.'

'Did he really?'

'Yes he did.'

'Sure.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'What is with you? You're constantly mad. About every fucking little thing, you just want to argue. What's going on?'

'Nothing's going on.'

'I'm not stupid, Draco.'

...

'It's just work. A lot of stress lately.'

'I noticed you don't talk about it much nowadays.'

'Yeah.'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, honestly.'

'I can clearly see something is up.'

'I mean it. Just a lot of work and stress, nothing more.'

'Fine.'

'I don't want to argue, Harry. I'm sorry if I was a little off these last weeks.'

'I don't want to argue either. Come here?'

'How long?'

'Two months.'

'What?'

'This is the last one. I swear. I don't want it like this either. Trust me.'

'I do.'

...

'I will miss you. Two months...'

'The last one, really. The last, Draco.'

***AUGUST 2008***

'Harry?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

'My... you grew a beard?'

'Yeah didn't have time to shave, will have to umph...'

...

...

'I missed you so fucking much.'

'I missed you too.'

'Are you okay? Was the food good? Are you hungry?'

'I'm fine. Food was great. And I'm not hungry.'

'That growling in your stomach says otherwise.'

'It can wait. I couldn't wait to see you, to touch you, to smell you. Let's go upstairs.'

'Are you sure? My mother sent a roast.'

'I'm sure. Right now I only want you. If you don't like the beard I can just spell it off...'

'No! No need. I like it. You look hot with it.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah. Alright. Let's go to bed.'

'How about a bath?'

'Whatever you'd like, love.'

'I really want you in a hot water. Maybe with some bubbles.'

'Anything for you. Anything.'

***SEPTEMBER 2008***

'God, I'm tired. Let's go to bed.'

'I need to tell you something.'

'Hm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too. Now come.'

'I can't... Harry, I...'

'Yeah? What is it?'

...

'Draco?'

'I cheated on you.'

'What?'

'I'm sorry! It meant nothing, it was just once, didn't mean anything!'

'Tell me this is some sick joke.'

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again.'

'No. Jesus... when?'

'Month ago, when you were on that assignment.'

'Month ago? And you decided to tell me now?'

'I'm sorry. I couldn't lie to you anymore, I was...'

'Who?'

'Colleague from work.'

'I can't believe this. Fuck!'

'Harry, please. It is never happening again, I swear. I was drunk and I missed you...'

'And that is your damn excuse?'

'It's not an excuse. I felt awful, I feel awful.'

...

...

...

'Harry, please...'

'No. I don't think I can... I will take my things and...'

'No, Harry, please! Let's talk about this.'

'I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to hear anything about it. I don't want to see you right now. I need to think.'

'Where are you going?'

'Somewhere away from you. Don't try to contact me.'

'Harry...'

'Don't touch me!'

'I'm sorry...'

***AUGUST 2009***

'God...'

I love when he moans like this. I don't care about the words but about how he sounds when he gasps them, how breathy and warm. For me.

I also love having him in my mouth, I can't get enough. I'd do this every day if I could. If he'd let me.

'Oh fuck!' He's close and he's gripping my hair tightly, pulling me off. I go, reluctantly, kissing my way up to his mouth, slipping my tongue inside, swallowing his breaths.

'Fuck me now.' He's so blunt sometimes, when he wants something he just says it. And I'm so in love I give him everything.

'Yes. Okay.'

He wraps his thighs around me. I touch him and feel he's still wet from when I was opening him with my tongue few moments ago. I put just one finger in and he sighs and I'm gone.

'Come on.' I slick myself up and push inside, slowly. He clenches and groans and I'm all the way in and I want to get even closer.

I stay still, just kiss him until his hands grab my ass and guide me to move. I do and my arms bracket his had and we're chest to chest, cheek to cheek, his cock hard, pressed between us, mine grinding inside of him slowly. His nails drag on my back almost painfully as I thrust inside.

I love it like this. Slow and lazy, making love to him. I know it's not that to him, not anymore, but I don't care. If I can't say it I will show him and let him think whatever he wants.

'Draco, please.' He whispers. I kiss his cheek, stilling deep inside of him.

'Please what?' I ask and wait.

'Fuck me. Hard.' He bites my lip and then soothes it with his tongue.

'I will.' I say and move even slower. He doesn't like it, says my name, _Malfoy_ , and I do it just for a bit longer until he tries to push me away with his hands against my shoulders. I take his wrists and pin them to the bed and I fuck him, hard, just like he wants, the only way he can stand it with me now.

'Yeah?' I murmur and he pulls his legs higher and closes his eyes and my heart aches. I kiss him wherever I can reach. I release his hands and he pushes his fingers in my hair, the other palm on my back and I know it will end soon and I don't want to let go but it's inevitable.

We breathe into each other's mouth, not really kissing, just there, against each other. I push my hand between us and I take him in my fist.

I watch his face as he comes, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open on a silent scream and I halt all my movement, just looking.

When his breathing calms he finally opens his eyes and I move, not looking anywhere else, just him and all that green. I think I come because he's finally watching me.

I let myself fall on top of him, just for a moment, still panting. His arms are loose around me and I feel them slipping away slowly. I know it's my cue so I roll over and we lay side by side.

I can't help myself though, I know there will be no embrace, no sweet whispers in my ear, no kisses, but I still try. I kiss his shoulder, the closest part of him I can get to, just a brush of lips and he's sitting up.

'I think we need to stop.'

I freeze as though he just pushed my head under an ice cold water.

'Excuse me?' There's nothing else I can say.

'I want to meet someone.'

'What?'

'Yeah.' He doesn't look at me and I need to see his face so I reach out and touch his arm. He flinches and stands up.

'You should go.' He starts putting on clothes and I feel so out of place. This is all so abrupt, my heart is beating hard and I can barely stand up.

'Harry...' And I can't say anything else.

What is there to say?

_Please forgive me, I know I'm disgusting, I know you don't love me anymore, but please try, I betrayed you I know, I love you, I can't be without you, please, forgive me. Forgive me!_

'Yeah. I think this was great and all but I am ready for something else.'

_Someone else. Something more. Someone who's not you._

I feel the pain in my chest and I think I will choke on it, that this is something that will finally kill me.

He turns, at last, looks at me. I'm still naked, rooted to a place next to his bed, staring back at him.

'But thanks, I think we both enjoyed it right?'

_It was just fucking, Malfoy, you liked it, I liked it and now it's time to move on._

I nod, not really understanding. I gather my clothes and put them on, suddenly as fast as I can.

I don' want him to see me cry in case that happens.

And I know I have no right. We agreed this was all it was. He made it clear he didn't want to get back together, but that _we were always good at shagging_ and _why not just do that for a while?_ Few drinks later and we were stumbling to bed together. _Why not?_

That's why, because my heart is breaking all over again. And it's, once again, just my own fucking fault!

I'm dressed. I stand there, looking at him, who knows, maybe for the last time. I want to apologize again, explain, make excuses even when there are none. But it just always makes him angry and I can't see that if this is the last time...

'Alright. If this is it then.' What a stupid thing to say. It'll never be it for me.

'Yeah.' He doesn't smile or frown. His face is blank, void of anything. There's nothing for me anymore.

I wish I could kiss him.

I turn, open the door, ready to leave. I look back at the last moment, one final miserable attempt.

'I'm sorry.' I wait for an agonizing five seconds and when there's no change I walk away, shut one door and another and I'm outside, alone, with this fucking pain everywhere.

I want to scream and cry and destroy and cry.

I wish to forget. Him. Me. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2

***NOVEMBER 2009***

I am terrified.

I didn't think I would be sitting here, waiting for him to come through the door. I would choose something more private but he insisted. So here I am, losing my shit in some generic looking coffee shop, sweating.

It was him who asked to meet. To talk. I think... no, I don't think anything. I don't want to think anything. 

I haven't seen him for three months. I was avoiding him probably just as much as he was avoiding me. It's better that way. I tried to fall out of love with him or something. Thinking, if I wouldn't see him I would forget us. One exceptionally awful night I begged Pansy to obliviate me. She refused. I cried and then I woke up with a headache.

There are only two ways this can go, I think. Either he, for some reason, thinks he needs to tell me he found someone or he want to get back together. 

I hear a bell and my head snaps up and he's here. And I love him and it hurts.

His hair is longer than last time. He's got a beard again. He's wearing jeans and I want to go and bury my face in his hair. I want to know if he smells the same.

He sees me and I see his jaw tighten. He walks towards my table and sits down.

'Hi.' My throat is tight.

'Hi.' He sounds the same.

'How are you?'

'Good.' He doesn't ask me. But what would I say? _Great, still in love with you._

The waiter comes. He orders coffee, I order tea and the waiter leaves.

'How's Bono?' I can't bear the silence.  
'He's good.' His lips tick to the side just a bit and then it disappears just as quickly. 

We sit in silence, he looks everywhere but me and I can't stop looking at him.

'Listen, I wanted to talk.' He says it finally, eyeing me.

'Okay.'

The waiter comes back and puts the drinks in front of us. Harry sips his, my hands remain under the table, gripping at my trousers.

'What do you want to talk about?' I blurt out, I need to know, I need to breathe.

He's quiet for a bit. 'I met someone.'

Fuck.

'And I couldn't... I broke up with him because I couldn't trust him.' 

I stare.

'Because of you. Of what you did. I don't trust anyone.'

'I'm sorry.' I say it and his eyes narrow on me.

'I need to know. I need to know why.'

'Why?' I ask dumbly, I don't think I understand. I see his jaw clench again.

'Why did you cheat on me? What did I do? Why did you do it?' He exhales and his fingers clutch the cup.

This was what I was waiting for more than a year. And now that I can explain, I don't know how. I don't know what to say. When I think of all the reasons, they seem insufficient. How could I've done this to him? 

I want to keep silent. Whatever I say, it will make him loathe me more than he already does.

'Draco...please.' His eyes... I know I'll tell him, whatever happens.

'You didn't do anything. It's all my fault, not yours. It's never been yours.'

'Then what was it?'

'I...was lonely and drunk that evening and... I don't know how much you want to know.' I don't want to go into detail, it would be upsetting. I tried to forget so hard.

'I want to know the reason, I obviously don't want you to describe the whole...act.' Now I see it. The contempt, there, only for me.

'I was lonely. You were away all the time, we were fighting a lot, which was my fault, I was stressed, that wasn't a lie. But I never told you why, because I didn't want to bring more tension.' Now that I'm talking, I don't think I can stop. I will tell him everything.

He sits quietly, looking at me, so far the longest he's looked at me since the break up.

'The goblins hired new people, to delegate some less important work. There was a woman, we were supposed to work in the same office.' I hear him breathe out. 'It was fine at the beginning, she was nice enough...' I pause because his fingers grip the glass just a bit tighter. 'But then she made it obvious she liked me, she started flirting with me...'

'You...reciprocated.' It's a statement, no doubt behind the words.

'No!' I almost yell, my heart in throat. 'No. I never did. I told her I was in a relationship, to stop. She didn't and it was bothering me. I requested another office or another colleague, but nothing came of it. I told her, I kept telling her, I even pushed her once when she was exceptionally touchy but she just kept at it.'  
I take a breath. All the memories from that time rushing back at once.

'Then how...why...was it her?'

I nod. 'It was... you've been gone for a month and we had this party. I got drunk because... and she was there, kept... talking to me, and laughing and... and I went with her.'

I stop there, no more left to say, looking somewhere behind his shoulder.

'So you got drunk because you were lonely and fucked her.'

'I didn't really, not that it excuses anything.'

'You're right, it doesn't.' I think he'd yell if we were alone. Maybe that's why we're not.

'I'm so sorry, Harry.'

'Was it just this once? Or did it happen before?' This hurts. 

'It never happened before. I told you I cheated, I would always tell you.'

'You told me after a month. How am I supposed to know if you were faithful the whole time? Maybe you just never felt guilty before.'

I am not going to cry. 'Is this what you think of me?'

'I don't know what to think about you anymore. You ruined everything I ever believed was true about you.' I wish we were alone. I would crawl at his feet and beg him to not think so. 

'I've never been unfaithful to you before. I would never lie about it. I told you. And I wanted to tell you when you came back but I couldn't. You were home and alive and I forgot everything else. I wanted to have you for a while more.'

I choke a little on the last word.

'You were selfish.' So blunt.

'Yes.' I still am. I want him to tell me he forgives me and will take me back. 

We're silent while there's noise all around us. He drinks his coffee, finishes and then slumps back in his chair.

'I thought I'd feel better, knowing. Having some closure. But it just made me... angry.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't want that.'

'You didn't but it still happened, didn't it?' Yes. Now the anger is clear in his voice and eyes, too.

'Yes.'

'You know...' he starts and I'm dreading what will come next. 'I almost wish you'd end up with her or something. Because then it wouldn't be my fault.'

'It wasn't your fault! I told you...'

'You were lonely because I was gone so much. Who's fault is it?' He asks and I hate myself even more.

'It was your job. I should've handled it better. It was only my doing.' 

Silence.

'Yeah, maybe.' He looks through the window. 'I still haven't got the promotion.' I knew, there would be articles. 'You were right.'

'You will get it, Harry.' I lean forward, I want to touch his hand.

'Who knows when.' He looks back at me. 'Thanks for meeting me.' He brings his hands under the table where I can't see them.

'Yeah.' 

He stands up and puts money on the table. 'See you around.' He turns away.

'Harry!' I raise my voice and he turns his head. 

_Come back. Take me back. Please._

'See you.' He blinks, nods and leaves me again.

Pathetic. At one point I really thought he would drag me with him. We would get back together and...

I watch him crossing the road and disappearing behind a corner. 

He doesn't look back.

  
***DECEMBER 2009***

'Hello.'

'Hi.'

'Last minute shopping?'

'Yeah.'

'Me too.'

'Hm.'

'How are you?'

'Good. Sorry, Malfoy, I have to go, meeting Hermione. See you.'

'See you.'

  
***APRIL 2010***

'Hi.'

'Oh. Hello.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Dinner with Pansy and Blaise. You?'

'Been on a date. Leaving just now.'

'Sounds nice.'

'Yeah, she is. Okay, she's coming. So, have a nice evening.'

'Yeah, you too.'

  
***JUNE 2010***

'Hello. The goblins sent me here because apparently they cannot help me.'

'What do you need?'

'Access to this vault. On the Minister's orders.'

'Can I see?'

'Sure. Here.'

'Thanks.'

...

'Okay.'

'What are you doing?'

'Someone has to accompany you there, it's the 90th level.'

'Fine. Does it have to be you?'

'No. I guess someone else can...'

'Great.'

  
***JULY 2010***

'What are you doing here?'

'It's my birthday.'

'I know.'

'You didn't come to the party.'

'No one invited me.'

'Yeah. I told them not to.'

'Why are you here, Harry?'

'I don't know.'

...

...

...

'I hate you. So much.'

'If that's why you came, you didn't have to bother, I know.'

'You have no idea how much.'

'Okay. Look, I have to get up early tomorrow so you can tell me some other day.'

'And I miss you, too. I shouldn't. You broke my heart.'

...

'Jesus, Malfoy. I can't stop missing you. Why?'

'Harry... '

'And I'm with Sam now and she's great and I told her I was going to the bathroom and instead I'm here.'

'I see.'

'You don't. No! You fucked me up so much. Fuck!'

'Do you want some pepper-up before going back?'

'No. I'm not coming in.'

'I can bring you some outside.'

'No.'

'Okay.'

'Just... forget I came. I had a bit to drink. Maybe more than I thought, otherwise... you know.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Good night then.'

'Good night. And happy birthday, Harry.'

'...yeah.'

  
***SEPTEMBER 2010***

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'Can I come in?'

'Do you want to?'

'Yes.'

'What about Sam?'

'We broke up.'

'Okay.'

  
***NOVEMBER 2010***

'I can't do this anymore, Harry.'

'What?'

'This. I want to be with you. Properly, not just fucking. I know you still don't trust me but I want to try and earn it back. If it's possible.'

'I don't know if it is.'

'Alright, then...'

'I like this because there are no expectations.'

'I know.'

'But if you're serious, I guess... I can try. One last time.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'But you're not sure.'

'No.'

'I don't want to force you.'

'I know. But I want to try.'

'Yeah. We will try.'

  
***JANUARY 2011***

'Yes...there...'

'God...'

'Fuck...yeah...slow down, baby.'

'Like this?'

'Yes, yes, like...this. Yes.'

...

'I have to...'

'Okay, yes...'

...

...

...

'I love you.'

...

'When are you leaving?'

'Early morning.' 

'Do you have to go home?'

'Yeah. I haven't packed yet.'

'One swish of a wand, how long can it take?'

'You know I like to do it the good old muggle way.'

'I know.'

'I better go. So I can have some sleep.'

'Okay. I will miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.'

...

...

...

'Good night.' 

'Good night kiss?'

'Sure.'

...

...

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'I love you.'

...

  
***MARCH 2011***

'I missed you so much. Come here.'

'Hello.'

'Yeah yeah.'

...

...

'What have you been up to?'

'Not much. Work, meeting mother, eating, wanking to the thought of our last time, nothing special.'

'Well, last time was pretty special.'

'Yeah, it was. How about we go upstairs and recreate it?'

'Sure. So, nothing else happened here in the last two months.'

'No?'

'Okay. Just asking.'

'No, Harry, I did not cheat on you.'

'I wasn't asking that.'

'Don't insult me, please. I know exactly what you were asking.'

'Fine. Yeah.'

...

'It's not like you'd tell me the truth even if you would.'

'Why are you doing this? I thought we were good. You said you'd try.'

'I am trying but it's not like you can snap your fingers and everything is right again. This is hard for me, harder than I expected. To trust you again.'

'So every time you're gone you'll think I will do it again.'

'No...yes, maybe, I don't know. I think about you, what you might be doing and with whom... The doubt is there and it's huge. I can't just... make it disappear.'

'Do you want to go through my mind, see everything?'

'No.'

'Because I am willing to do it. I will do it for you if it will help. We can get a Pensieve or you can use Legilimency, I don't care.'

'Draco...'

'I don't care! I want this to work. I'll do anything. Anything you want, I swear.'

'No. I don't want that. I want to do it on my own, I want to be... us again.'

...

'It can take time. I don't know how long. I thought it would be easier, but it's not. Sorry.'

'No, don't. That's fine. However long you need. Whatever you need to do.'

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

...

'Would you like to eat? I cooked.'

'Yeah, I could eat something.'

'Alright.'

...

'I love you, you know.'

'I know.'

  
***MAY 2011***

'Can I ask you something.'

'Of course you can.'

'Is she still working with you?'

'Who?'

'The woman you... that one.'

'Oh. No, she left, might be half a year or so already.'

'I see. Why?'

'I don't know. Might have found something else? I didn't ask.'

'Did she ever, after... did she still flirt?'

'No.'

'She didn't? Why?'

'I don't know, Harry. You can ask her, I'm sure the goblins still have her file with her address, I can ask around.'

'I don't know why you're getting pissy. I'm only asking.'

'Because I hate thinking about it, about her. I'd rather forget.'

'Me too, but unless we will obliviate ourselves, we can't.'

'Would it be so bad?'

'What?'

'To erase the whole thing?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'We would have to get rid of everything after, all two years worth of memories to completely forget.'

'Yeah. Might be worth it.'

'Are you serious?'

'Maybe. I just wish we'd go back to how it used to be before I fucked up.'

'But we can't. Obliviation would not solve anything.'

'It might erase the hate.'

'What hate?'

'The hate you have for me and I have for myself, too.'

'I don't hate you, Draco.'

'You do. You said it yourself, last year, on your birthday.'

'I was drunk...'

'Drunk people tell the truth, don't you know, Harry?'

'I was heartbroken. I just wanted you to hurt the same. I never hated you. I definitely don't now.'

'I think you do, maybe not consciously, but deep down, it's there, true, even if small but there either way.'

'I think I know better what I feel and what I don't.'

'Anyway, I thought it was worth to discuss the possibility.'

'I don't want to forget. I thought, right after, I did. But it's better to remember.'

'Well.'

...

'I think I'll head home. I'm getting up early, we have that audit.'

'Draco...'

'I'm tired. We're still on for tomorrow, yeah?'

'Yes, of course, but...'

'Okay then, see you tomorrow. I love you. Good night.'

'Good night.'

  
***JUNE 2011***

'Good morning!'

'Why are you up? What's the time?'

'It's seven o'clock and it's your birthday!'

'Are you fucking kidding me, Potter? Go back to sleep.'

'I have a present for you. You want to open it?'

'No.'

'Oh come on, don't be so grouchy.'

'Oh Merlin. Fine, give it.'

'Here you go. I hope you like it.'

'No pressure then.'

'None at all.'

'What's this? Are you givimg me your badge?'

'Look at the colour.'

'I don't get it.'

'It's black.'

'I love it, thank you, it will go great with my blue robes. Good night now.'

'You're really not a morning person.'

'Mhm.'

'I got it. I'm the new Head Auror as of last friday.'

'What?'

'Yeah!'

'Why didn't you tell me last friday?'

'Because I wanted to tell you today.'

'Wow. It's great! Congratulations. But let's face it, it's more of a present for you, after all. You deserve it. I should give you something.'

'So now you're awake?'

'Yes. Totally.'

'Okay... wait...before we...'

...

'Draco... okay, get this off.'

'Yeah.'

'Hmpf... wait, wait, I do have a real present for you. Wait.'

'Tell me while I suck you off.'

'No, I won't... oh my god!'

'...mhm...'

'Fuck...but it's your... jesus...'

'Tell me what you got for me.'

'Okay but stay... Draco, I can't think when you...'

'Try, Harry.'

'You... fine... god, yes... I got a month long... mhmm... holiday... and I... got you... I talked to... and you can... so we... oh fuck...'

...

...

'When?'

'Hm?'

'When are we going away?'

'August... you're amazing. Come here.'

'That's a wonderful present, Harry. Thank you.'

'No problem. I will give you something more now. Come up.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. It's your birthday and you can do whatever you want.'

'But you didn't like it this way, recently. I want...'

'Maybe, but I want you to do it now.'

'Well...'

'I've always loved it with you.'

...

'Okay? Come here.'

'Okay.'

  
***AUGUST 2011***

'How is Bono?'

'Good. Andromeda said Teddy walks him almost every hour. He'll be so spoiled when we come back.'

'It will be good for your health.'

'What do you want to do?'

'I was thinking we could go see the edge of the world.'

'Haven't we been there already?'

'Yeah, but I want to go again. We have only two days left.'

'Shouldn't we see something new then? Make the most of it?'

'We will, Potter. But I want to go there again. You don't have to come with me.'

'Oh please. Of course I'll come with you.'

'Well, okay then. Get dressed. We will go for breakfast first, I need tea. Then some shopping...'

'Haven't you already bought everything?'

'... the museum, Potter, I don't want to hear any complaints and then we can do something you want and at sunset, the edge.'

'Hm, fine.'

'Great.'

'I love how your skin caught some sun here. Pretty.'

'Fuck off, you git.'

'So pink, so pretty. Makes you look way cuter.'

'I said...'

'I know what I want to do with my allotted free time.'

'Please, do tell.'

'I'm going to kiss all that pink skin. Every inch.'

'Are you sure you want to waste it this way? You know you can do it whenever, but here, like this, we're here right now, only now.'

'Exactly. That's what I wanna do. Waste it.'

  
***NOVEMBER 2011***

'I think I made my decision.'

'Lovely. Only an hour this time.'

'Choosing a cat is a very important decision, Potter. It cannot be hurried.'

'Of course not.'

'It's not like socks that you pick the first ones you see.'

'No, I agree. So this one, for sure?'

'Yes. Look at her. Isn't she just so different?'

'Different? She looks like any other black cat to me.'

'So rude! Look at those eyes, so soulful.'

'Hm.'

'Don't even, Potter. This is my cat. Where's that woman? Go and tell her I'm taking her. Come here, come here Clotilde.'

'Clotilde?'

'Shut up.'

  
***FEBRUARY 2012***

'Merlin, he hates her. This wasn't a good idea.'

'It's been two minutes, Draco. Let's give them some time and...'

'He's trying to bite her! Bad crup! That's enough.'

'Come on. They will be fine.'

'Will they? She is shaking.'

'She's hissing and ready to attack.'

'The only one attacking is Bono. Clotilde is just defending herself.'

'He just wants to play, he won't do anything. Put her down, we will sit and let them get to know each other.'

'I don't know...'

'Yes. Put her on the sofa then. Good. And now go sit in the armchair. Good boy!'

'Don't talk to me like I'm your crup! Now what?'

'Now we watch them and should we see they try to maim each other, we intervene.'

'Fine. What are you doing?'

'Making myself comfortable.'

'There is another chair, right here.'

'That's fine. I'm quite content as I am.'

'Why is he barking?'

'I told you, he wants to play with Clo.'

'Would it kill you to use her full name? I am calling your animal the name you gave him.'

'But that's because it's five letters less.'

'You know I hate it when you sit on me like this, you are poking me everywhere.'

'Yet you still let me. Let's cuddle.'

'We have to supervise them, no cuddling.'

'Yes, just a bit.'

'You are over thirty yet you behave like a child.'

'Yet I love you.'

...

...

...

'What? You had to know.'

'I hoped, but you never said, after...'

'Yeah... I didn't want to.'

'Now you want to?'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Because I love you.'

'That's good.'

'Hmm, is it?'

'Yes.'

...

...

...

'I guess we can cuddle for a bit then. Even though I loathe the word.'

'I already am, sorry I didn't wait for your permission.'

'But keep watching your beast. I don't want any bloodbath.'

'I think it looks promising, she stopped trying to scratch him.'

'Truly promising.'

  
***MARCH 2012***

'I was thinking...'

'Never a good sign.'

'Haha, very original.'

'You make it so easy sometimes.'

'As I was saying, I was thinking, Clo and Bono adore each other so much that it breaks my heart when they're apart.'

'Clotilde tolerates him, at the most.'

'And so, how about we just, all four of us, lived together? It would be much easier.'

'Yeah, maybe.'

'Only if you want to.'

'Of course I want to.'

'But?'

'Where?'

'We would find something together. Something we would both like.'

'Why not here?'

'Because it's yours. And you can definitely keep it. I will keep Grimmauld too.'

'So I wouldn't get the power to decorate the place?'

'You would. But I would too.'

'Potter, you know your style is atrocious.'

'You like my place. You lived there.'

'I did, doesn't mean I like it.'

'You complimented multiple pieces of my furniture. That I picked.'

'Yeah, when we had sex on or against said furniture and it held, why wouldn't I?'

'Okay, whatever. So you want to?'

'Yeah, I think I do.'

'It'll be great, you'll see.'

'I know it will.'

  
***JUNE 2012***

'I'm so, so sorry, Draco.'

'It's fine.'

'Has everyone left already?'

'Yeah.'

'I am so sorry. I feel awful.'

'It's okay, Harry. It's no big deal.'

'It is a big deal. I was supposed to be here with you.'

'Yes but don't worry, we still had fun. It was lovely.'

...

'So what happened?'

'We had a big arrest, quite unexpected, I wasn't even supposed to be there but there were some minor complications so I had to.'

'Well if it was a success, that's what matters.'

'Why aren't you upset?'

'Why should I be?'

'Oh please, Draco, I know you. I missed our house warming and your birthday party in one!'

'I am aware. But I understand your job is important as well.'

'More important than our relationship?'

'Sometimes it can be and it's completely fine, I get it. There will be a lot more other different parties.'

'Few years ago you would throw a fit and scream at me for hours.'

'People change.'

'Bullshit. Just tell me how you really feel.'

'I told you, I'm fine.'

'You're lying, I know you. Since we decided to move in together, you've been behaving... strange.'

'What?'

'Don't play dumb. You are all understanding, never complain, you let me choose everything for the sitting room!'

'I'm sorry if you think...'

'I know something's happening but I'm not sure what and why. Is this about moving in together? Because you said you wanted to. Did I make you do it or something?'

'What? No. I wanted to. I want to live with you.'

'Then what's going on? Why are you like this? What's going on?'

'Nothing is going on. I'm fine.'

'Stop! Stop! Just...start yelling at me, hex me or punch me or anything, because this... right here is not you!'

'Why are you screaming at me? I didn't do anything wrong.'

'No, I did. So tell me what a dick I am for choosing work over you!'

'Stop screaming, Potter.'

'I won't until you tell me what the fuck is going on! Tell me what's wrong!'

'Nothing, absolutely nothing, Potter! As always you proved your work is above all, above your friends and family, above me! Why would I be upset with you for that? It's not like you're the Head Auror and you could've sent literally anyone else other than youtself for this huge arrest of yours! You made a fool out of me! You didn't let me know, no note, no patronus, nothing!! I had to make an excuse for your horrid behaviour! But do not worry, I had an amazing time, lots of presents and alcohol to flush down the disappointment. I fucking made this place a home, Potter. I decorated for the party, I even baked myself a birthday cake! I cleaned your dirty laundry today from the bathroom floor also, because you keep disregarding my displeasure with your utter sloppiness! I did it all so everyone would feel nice today, cozy and at home, for our friends, for us, because you fucking suggested for it to be today, because 'why not join it, Draco, it will be lovely'! So I fucking expected the decency you would come, I wanted just this day for you to be here with me because it was all your fucking idea from the beginning when you suggested we live together!'

'Draco...'

'And do not get me started on that hideous sitting room of yours! It's a total mess and your socks are everywhere and you cannot even do the laundry when I tell you! And your crup, his hair is everywhere!'

'Come on now, Clo is also...'

'And I cannot stand that aftershave you started using, I hate it, I hate it! I hope you are happy, you know it all now. Fuck!'

'Anything else?'

'Fuck you, I'm leaving.'

'What?! No, you're not. We're going to talk now.'

'I don't want to talk.'

'Alright, I will.'

...

'I'm sorry about today, I am so sorry. I was supposed to be here and I wasn't. Yes, I chose work because I thought I had to be there and I would do it again.'

'You make it painfully clear almost every day, Potter.'

'But, I would call and let you know. You're right, it is inexcusable. I will do my best next time. I will do my best with delegating my work, because I want to spend more time with you and our friends. I don't want to make you feel like you don't matter, because you do. I love you and I will do better.'

...

'And I'll try to be less sloppy. I know I'm messy and that you hate it. I will clean after myself more. And I will get rid of the aftershave if you hate it so much. If I'd knew I would do it sooner, but you never said anything.'

...

'I obviously cannot do anything about Bono, I guess I can vacuum more after him and Clo, because she is not innocent in this either. But I stand behind the sitting room, it's comfy and homey but you can change the curtains, they were a mistake.'

...

'Why didn't you just say? I thought something was going on.'

'What? You thought I was cheating?'

'Maybe. But only at the beginning. I know you much better than three years ago. You wouldn't move in with me if you were. So?'

'So? You know what happened last time. I complained, you were gone all the time, we argued and I cheated! I wanted it to be different this time.'

'But I want you to complain and of course we will still argue. About work or us or this place. I don't want us to lie to each other.'

'I wasn't lying. I was just... suppressing myself.'

'You don't have to. I like you as you are.'

'For now.'

'For always.'

'Pfft.'

...

...

'Hm. So now I will help you clean up, then, after a job well done, I'll give you your present and then I will make love to you in our bed.'

'Merlin, Harry. How soppy.'

'I don't care.'

'And we will have to talk about the sitting room. Mrs Weasley mistook your carefully chosen tablecloth for a napkin.'

  
***AUGUST 2012***

'Oh my god, it's so hot here.'

'Mhm.'

'I don't think I will be able go back to sleep.'

'Do whatever, but quietly.'

...

...

...

'What are you doing?'

'Looking for a good position. It's only four, I'm not getting up yet. Maybe like this... Jesus, you're warm.'

'Truly surprising.'

'I would love it if your feet were cold right about now.'

'Not me. Sleep.'

'I'm trying.'

'Mhm.'

...

...

...

'You know you can just cast a spell, right?'

'My wand is downstairs.'

'Use mine.'

'Where is it?'

'Downstairs.'

'Git.'

'So just get up and get it and stop making so much noise.'

'Why are you even awake?'

'You woke me up with your moving around the whole bed.'

'Not my fault you're a light sleeper.'

...

...

'Harry.'

'What? It will help us get back to sleep.'

'I can fall asleep without it.'

'So you want me to keep fidgeting?'

'No.'

'Do you want me to stop?'

'Well, since you already started.'

'Thanks. Lift up your leg.'

'This you will summon wandless, but a cooling charm...'

'I have my priorities straight... good?'

'Yeah.'

...

...

'Oh my god. Yes.'

'Fuck.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.'

...

'You say you're hot... yet after this, you...will be definitely...hotter... There, again.'

'But way more tired, sweetheart.'

  
***NOVEMBER 2012***

'What do you want for Christmas?'

'I'm not telling you. Surprise me.'

'Come on! You already have everything. If you won't tell me you'll end up with a notebook.'

'I like notebooks.'

'Draco! Just tell me. I told you.'

'Yeah, but I didn't ask you, it was of your own volition.'

'A shirt? You'll hate it. Some book about cats? Something sexy? Jewelery?'

...

'You're awful. You know how bad I am at this yet you do this to me every year.'

'And every year you get me something nice.'

'Not what you said last Christmas.'

'What? I loved my shampoo of your own making.'

'It's still in the shower.'

'Almost empty. I'm saving it.'

'Fine! If you like it so much I'll make you another one!'

'That would be lovely, thank you.'

'God, you're impossible.'

  
***DECEMBER 2012***

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

'That was... out of this world.'

'Yeah.'

'Wow.'

'Better than the shampoo?'

'I really like the shampoo, but this, how did you even make it?'

'Hermione helped me.'

'You asked her to help you to make lube?'

'Of course I did.'

'That will be very awkward lunch tomorrow. I cannot believe you.'

'Better than doing it alone. We might have ended with burnt off bits.'

'True. But still.'

'Hm.'

'What was in it?'

'Magic. Mine and yours, plus an apple flavour.'

'Our magic? How?'

'Don't ask me, I have no idea. Hermione somehow extracted it from our hair, it was a whole lecture.'

'And you remember nothing? Merlin, Potter, you're useless.'

'You can ask her tomorrow.'

'No way I'm talking to her about it, are you insane?'

'Either way, I can always ask her to help me make more.'

'I wish you'd remember and then I would help with brewing and no one else would be privy to our sex life.'

'Maybe next time.'

'Do you want to go again.'

'Yes.'

'Kiss me then.'

...

'I love you.'

'I love you. Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas.'

  
***FEBRUARY 2013***

'I can't believe you, Harry. Honestly.'

'No one else can go. I am the Head Auror, I have to take responsibility.'

'Fine, do what you must. How long will you be there?'

'Three weeks, at the most.'

'You should stay a month, make it a holiday.'

'Maybe I will if you'll be like this.'

'So you'll miss Hugo's birthday then, Teddy's quidditch game and lunch with my mother.'

'I am not doing it on purpose! You have to admit, I went just once last year.'

'Still, Harry.'

...

'I get it. Don't worry, I'll take photos or something. You can look at them when you come back.'

'I can't wait to look through Narcissa's many expressions.'

'Watch your mouth.'

'I will miss you.'

'Yeah yeah. Get ready to get yelled at when you come home today. You left three pieces of underwear under the coffee table. Three!'

'Can't wait, darling.'

'Don't make me angrier than I already am, Potter.'

'Okay. Gotta go. Love you, bye.'

'Bye.'

  
***MAY 2013***

'Hello?'

'Hi!'

'What are you doing here so early?'

'I took a half day off.'

'You did? Why?'

'I wanted to plant some flowers or bushes. We've really neglected the garden.'

'We cut the grass.'

'Look. Isn't it prettier like this?'

'It is, yes. But can it be planted this time of year?'

'I asked Neville and he gave me some charms, so it should be fine.'

'So you took time off so you could do some gardening?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'I don't know, it's weird. You never do it unless I make you and suddenly a garden needs pampering and you come running. Should I turn into a garden?'

'Oh, come on. That's not true. We went on that prolonged weekend trip to Wales last month.'

'Yeah, after we argued and I guilted you into it.'

'You didn'r guilt me. I wanted to come.'

'Sure.'

'Anyway, how was work?'

'I think I'll quit.'

'What? Why?'

'I've been feeling burnt out. I hate going there.'

'You've looked more tired than usual.'

'Thanks.'

'You should quit then.'

'And do what?'

'Whatever you want. You could even take some time to just think and relax, not work at all.'

'Yeah, maybe.'

...

'Harry, you're all dirty.'

'I'll wash it. I want you to know, whatever you do, I want you to be happy.'

'Sap.'

'You love it.'

'I really don't, I just tolerate it.'

'So what are you going to do?'

'I don't know. I don't want to think about it now.'

'Okay.'

'You smell like grass.'

'Mhm.'

'You should bring me a glass of wine here so I can watch you work.'

'Oh, should I?'

'Mhm, yeah. In a moment.'

'Okay. For now let's just cuddle a little longer.'

'We don't cuddle. We embrace.'

'Okay. Let me embrace the hell out of you, then. And then I'll bring you that wine. Oh, and I baked an apple pie.'

'You've been busy.'

'Yeah. Now let's listen to the birds. And maybe we can integrate some kissing too.'

'Can we now?'

'Yeah. Now pst, listen to the nature.'

***JUNE 2013***

'Did you walk Bono today?'

'Oh, no, I forgot. Sorry. I let him out in the garden.'

'Yes, I can see the roses are no more.'

...

'What have you been doing all day?'

'I cooked, there's chicken in the oven if you want it. Then I was contemplating my life choices, took a nap and so on, you know.'

'And you left the dishes in the sink.'

'I forgot, I'll wash it later.'

'Sure. Like yesterday and the day before.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing, sorry. But don't you think, since you'd quit that you might be, I don't know, depressed?'

'I am not depressed.'

'Okay...'

'And you suggested I quit, you gave me the idea.'

'I did, but that doesn't mean you have to, I don't know, abandon yourself.'

'I did not abandon myself. I am thinking what's next for me.'

'Draco, it's been two months and...'

'So sorry this inconveniences you, Potter. I will try to take my existential crisis in another room when you're here.'

'That is not what I meant. But you barely speak to me, I don't know what's going on in your head.'

'You don't have to know everything. And why do you think I don't speak to you about it? Exactly because of this, because you hate it when I'm like this.'

'Of course I hate it! You look miserable and tired all the time.'

'Is this why we didn't have sex for more than two weeks? Because you think I'm depressed?'

'Me? You don't initiate it anymore and you go to bed early.'

'That never bothered you before, to wake me up whenever you were up for it.'

'You're being a real prick right now.'

'Am I? So come on, now. Fuck me and get it over with since it's all my fault.'

'I didn't say that...'

'Not in those words!'

'Okay, you know what, I'm going to walk Bono because I'm really not in the mood for arguing right now and when you feel like talking when I come back, tell me.'

'You started this whole thing, Potter so don't you dare blaming me for it.'

'Fine! I did because I want to help you or whatever you need... where are you going?'

'I'm going to do the dishes so it won't bother you when you come back since I didn't do them yesterday and the day before. And we're not sleeping in one bed today. I cannot stand you right now.'

'Agreed!'

  
***JULY 2013***

'Did you have fun?'

'Yes. Teddy is getting really tall. I give it a year and he might be taller than me.'

'Probably. And he's funny as hell.'

'He is.'

'Thank you for the cake, by the way, I don't know if I said so already.'

'You did.'

'Well, thank you again.'

'You're welcome.'

...

...

'So you feel better than yesterday?'

'Seriously? We are already lying in bed, Potter. I don't want to fight, I want to sleep.'

'Jesus, I don't want to fight either, I was just asking.'

'You never just ask.'

'I only want for you to talk to me from time to time about what's bothering you.'

'Every time I did we had a fight. I am tired of it. You always want to talk and then I do and then you just push and push and push!'

'That's not fair! I just want you to be happy and content. It's so hard recently to talk to you about anything. Everything sets you off.'

'Is that why you were huddled with Weasley all evening? Talking to him about things you can't talk to me about? Or where you just whining to him how depressed and pathetic you think I am?'

'That was not what we were discussing at all!'

'Oh really? You think I'm deaf when you speak to him over the floo, I can hear you whispering my name, I'm not stupid.'

'Are you eavesdropping on me?'

'No, but one tends to hear things when they're living in the same house with another person who never bothers to close the door behind them.'

'This close-the-door obsession of yours! And yeah, I might have mentioned something to Ron or Hermione in passing if they ask how you are because you don't go visit them with me anymore. Sorry people are noticing you acting like shit!'

'Very nice, Potter.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! Draco, please, stay in bed.'

'No, thanks. You ruined a surprisingly pleasant evening, I'd rather sleep literally anywhere else than here.'

'Are you leaving?'

'I am leaving the room. It is still my house just as it is yours and you won't push me out of it.'

'That is not at all what I want.'

'Keep it, Potter. Have a great night.'

'Draco...'

  
***AUGUST 2013***

'Hi.'

'Hello. How was your day?'

'Good. Yours?'

'Good. I was at Gringotts.'

'If you needed money you should've taken some from the office.'

'No, I went there to get my job back. I am starting this Monday.'

'What?'

'Yeah. It was a lot of goblin ass-kissing but when's there desperation there is also lack of self-esteem.'

'But why do you want to come back? You said you hated it.'

'I mean, towards the end, but it was alright at the beginning. So, we'll see.'

'I... if that's what you want.'

'Yes it is. It was stupid to think I could start a new career.'

'Why?'

'Harry, I'm in my thirties, with no real experience. No one would give me a job.'

'That's a bit pessimistic.'

'It's realistic.'

'So you are just going to do what you hate.'

'Thanks for being supportive.'

'I am but you cannot seriously tell me this is what you want!'

'It is what I have to want.'

'No it's not. You're still young and you can work for yourself or something. You have choices, so many of them.'

'And you loved it so much, these past months, didn't you? Me, despairing, miserable, arguing?'

'And you will be happy now? All bad things will dissappear?'

'I will feel better knowing you won't despise me for not doing anything!'

'Draco! Stop!'

'No! Admit it's true, you resented me.'

'I did not. I tried to help and yeah, maybe I snapped from time to time, but not because I resent you! I hated I couldn't help you. But this is not a solution.'

'I don't care anymore. I'll go back, work, be out of your hair for most of the day and won't be wasting my days away.'

'That is not what...'

'Honestly, spare me. I made my decision.'

...

'Where are you going? Potter! Fine! I'm going to bed!'

...

'What are you doing?'

'Marry me?'

'This is not funny.'

'No, it isn't. It's not at all how I wanted to do this. I've been planning it since may, obsessing and looking for the best moment, but you're being a right prat so... I want to be with you, for as long as possible.'

'Harry...'

'And I know, I know, we argue a lot, especially these last months but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you and I want to argue with you and then make up and do it all over again.'

'I...'

'Will you marry me?'

...

...

'Yes.'

'Oh my god.'

'I love you too. I'm sorry.'

'I am sorry. Please, don't take the job.'

'I won't. I'll become a kept man now.'

'Do you like the ring?'

'I do, it's beautiful. Do you have one?'

'No, you'll have to give me one.'

'I will.'

'Here.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

...

...

  
***OCTOBER 2013***

'What do you think they would say?'

'I don't know. I hope they would be happy for me.'

'They would. Even if they would think you deserved better.'

'Hey, you're good enough.'

'What a praise, Harry, thank you.'

'You're welcome. When's the party?'

'Blaise said at nine. So whenever you're ready we can go.'

'Yeah, I'm ready.'

'Okay.'

...

...

'I wish they'd be here.'

'I know.'

'You think... do they watch me, do they see?'

'I don't know. You have more experience with these things than I do and based on that I think it's very possible.'

'I want to believe so.'

'You should.'

'Would you mind if we stay a bit longer?'

'No. Whenever you're ready.'

  
***JANUARY 2014***

'So how did it go?'

'I can take the exams after two years apprenticeship. Utter bullshit.'

'It's not that long. And then you can just open your own shop or lab or... whatever?'

'Yes, whatever. I'm way too old for this. I'll be forty by the time I'll be able to do anything of my own.'

'You won't and it will be so worth it, you'll see.'

'I don't know...'

'No, none of this. You will be excited and you will do the apprenticeship and you will be the best potion brewer there is.'

'Potion master, if anything.'

'So who did you choose?'

'I have few names in mind but I haven't written to anyone yet.'

'Why not?'

'I just came home and told you what...'

'Okay, okay! So start sending now, the sooner the better so you won't be forty.'

'You are way too excited about this.'

'Well at least one of us should be. Look, even Clo is.'

'I am, I will be, I guess. But this whole, long process!'

'It won't be long once you start. It will fly right by. Will you ask Slughorn?'

'Yes, I will. He's one of the names.'

'Should I call him? He practically loves me, even now, after all these years.'

'I don't need your help with this. If I'm going to do it, I'm doing it on my own.'

'That's the spirit!'

'You must have drank something, Harry. No way you're this happy.'

'I haven't and I am. Oh, wait. What about the wedding? We said it would be in a year. Should we postpone then?'

'No.'

'Will you be able to do both? What does the apprenticeship mean? Is it like some course?'

'Similar, plus some hands-on experience. But it will be letter based so it should be all right.'

'Are you sure? Because you didn't want to hire anyone and I will not be able to prepare it on my own. Although, I guess your mum could help, or Mrs. Weasley or Andy, Hermione or Ginny, even Blaise I think. Parkinson? There's also Luna, yeah. Yeah, no, I would be fine if they'd help.'

'That's wonderful, Harry, but no. I will manage this on my own, too.'

'Hey! I'll help, you promised I can do some things.'

'I did and it still stands. Speaking off, did you go to Longbottom to order the flowers?'

'Yes. Here is the invoice and I took some pictures.'

...

'What?'

'I thought we agreed on a different combination. This looks very... colourful.'

'Yeah, but I was talking to Neville and he liked my ideas so we changed it a bit.'

'And are you marrying Longbottom now that he's choosing our flower arrangements?'

'You don't like them?'

'They're fine but they don't match the colour scheme.'

'Which is?'

'You're joking. I only told you hundred times. Blue.'

'Oh my god, then these will make it much more interesting.'

'Excuse me?'

'I like them and everything goes with blue. If not, we just change the tablecloths or something.'

'We just change... we cannot change anything, the wedding is in seven months.'

'Yeah. Still plenty of time. And I went to order the invitations and we should have them here in two days.'

'I'm afraid to ask, but did you make any changes to them too?'

...

'Potter! They were perfect! What did you do?'

'You'll see in two days. Do you want to go take a walk with me and Bono? No? Okay, see you in an hour or so!'

'Harry!'

  
***APRIL 2014***

'He's seventeen already.'

'Yeah, time flies.'

'Do you think he liked the broom?'

'Of course he did, he said so and he also looked like it.'

'I can't believe McGonagall let him leave for the weekend.'

'She wouldn't dare saying anything against the great Harry Potter!'

'Prat. She would and you know it. She's getting soft.'

'Never let her hear that.'

'Never.'

'He'll be a great chaser.'

'He will. I wonder which team he'll choose.'

'Falmouth Falcons.'

'Did he tell you?'

'No. I just know him.'

'I know him too and he'll go for Appleby Arrows.'

'Wanna bet?'

'Sure. When you loose, get ready to wear that thong Blaise gave you as a joke last Christmas.'

'You should get ready to clean the house for a month.'

'We have a deal then.'

'What's your obsession with the thong? It's revolting and uncomfortable.'

'It's red and you look hot in it. Don't worry though, you won't wear it for long.'

'I won't wear it at all, because mmpf...'

...

...

'Whatever you want to tell yourself.'

'By the way, I spoke to Weasley and he told me you told him.'

'Told him what?'

'That you were so in love with me you couldn't wait to propose and even asked him to help you with the ring. Which, considering, turned out to be to my liking.'

'That's not what I told him.'

'Well in my mind you did.'

'How did that even come up?'

'His spawn was climbing up my leg. Anyway, guess he wanted to give me some sort of speech about kicking my ass or something.'

'Yeah, I told him. But it was me who picked the ring, he just agreed with me.'

...

'What is it?'

'What is what?'

'Your face.'

'Did you tell them? Why you broke up with me five years ago?'

'Oh. No.'

'No? Why not?'

'I don't know. I didn't want to. I didn't want to talk about it to anyone, not even them.'

...

'And once I was less angry, I just said we grew apart.'

'But... why?'

'Why do we talk about this again? I don't know. I didn't want it to be real so I didn't say it out loud.'

'I'm sorry. Harry, I really am.'

'Stop.'

...

'I didn't tell anyone.'

'Okay.'

'Let's not think about it any more.'

'Do you ever think about it?'

'Oh my god, Draco! No, I don't. Why would I? Do you?'

'I try not to...'

'Great. So try not to now.'

...

'It happened. Yes, sometimes it comes up in my mind and yours too. And that's okay because here we are now, I hope stronger than before. I trust you that you won't break my heart like it anymore.'

'I love you. I would never. You know that right?'

'I know. That's why I asked you to be together forever.'

'Merlin, this is getting way too soppy for me.'

'Yeah, me too.'

'Are you joking? You're the soppiest person I know, Harry.'

'Shut up, am not. Let's go to sleep. The party exhausted me. Every time I see the kids they get more energetic.'

'You're telling me. I threw ball with Rose for hours on end.'

...

...

...

'Harry?'

...

'Asleep in two seconds. Unbelievable.'

  
***AUGUST 2014***

'Finally alone.'

'Yeah. I feel like we barely spoke to each other.'

'We spoke to each other plenty.'

'You know what I mean, Draco. Or rather Mr. Potter?'

'Don't start. We hyphenate and that's the end of it.'

'I want to strip these robes right off you. Let's ward the door. No one will notice.'

'No, Harry.'

'Come on. We'll be quick. I feel like I haven't touched you for ages. Always so busy with planning and work and planning.'

'You touched me plenty yesterday. Or did you already forget?'

'How could I?'

'Seriously, stop.'

'Why did you bring me over here then?'

'I just wanted to look at you. Without anyone else looking at you.'

'Take a good look then.'

'I am.'

'Oh my god.'

...

...

...

...

'Okay, okay. We need to stop. For real.'

'Fine.'

'Don't frown. You'll get more wrinkles than you already have. Besides, we have the whole evening before us. You get to touch me while dancing.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Appropriately, of course. And then, when the reception is over and we will be left alone, we'll do all sorts of inappropriate things.'

'Yes.'

'But not now. Hands off.'

'I saw you tear up when you were saying your 'I do'.'

'So?'

'Didn't you say I would cry first?'

'You did.'

'No. I saw a tear rolling down your cheek then. And you do remember, don't you, mine only spilled after we kissed. So, I win.'

'Whatever. I will walk your crup every morning for a week. I have absolutely no problem with that.'

'We'll see after your first 5 am alarm.'

'We will, indeed. Oh, let's go. I promised mother I'd dance with her to this song.'

'Lead the way, husband.'

'Nice. Oh, one more thing. I talked to Teddy. He's moving to Falmouth. Hope you'll enjoy your month of chores.'

'No! Let me through first, I'm going to talk to him and get that idea out of his head.'

'Good luck. He and Victoire already got a flat there.'

'Oh, no.'

'Do not despair, Harry. If you'll be good, I might wear the thong tonight.'

'Yes.'

'Come on now.'

'Now I'm picturing it, damn you! Don't laugh!'

'And maybe I'm wearing it now.'

'Come back here. Draco!'

'Later, husband dear!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, at least a bit :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
